


Wait, What?!

by DaintyCrow



Series: Starting over one more time [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Arthur is Bradley, Immortal Merlin, Sequel, Surprises
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Okay, du bist wahnsinnig Kumpel.“ Der blonde Mann vor Merlin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht Arthur, und du bist ganz sicher nicht Merlin. Du steigerst dich da wirklich in was rein. Ich glaube du hast viel zu lange in deinen Büchern gelebt, denn das ist-“ Er stockte und schien nach Worten zu suchen, doch letztendlich beließ er es auch hier wieder bei einem Kopfschütteln. „Nein. Einfach nur nein.“</p><p>Die Fortsetzung zu meiner „Hello Again“-Story, die man vermutlich vorher gelesen haben sollte (aber vielleicht versteht man es auch ohne, bin mir nicht ganz sicher)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Ich persönlich finde den ersten Teil zwar wesentlich besser gelungen, aber vielleicht mag es ja dennoch jemand und ich hoffe die Story ist (zumindest ein wenig) nach eurem Geschmack und gefällt jemandem, und dass ich nicht totalen Mist gebaut habe.  
> Viel Spaß!

„Okay, du bist wahnsinnig Kumpel.“ Der blonde Mann vor Merlin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht Arthur, und du bist ganz sicher nicht Merlin. Du steigerst dich da wirklich in was rein. Ich glaube du hast viel zu lange in deinen Büchern gelebt, denn das ist-“ Er stockte und schien nach Worten zu suchen, doch letztendlich beließ er es auch hier wieder bei einem Kopfschütteln. „Nein. Einfach nur nein“, meinte er.  
Merlin verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte zwar in den letzten Jahrhunderten, die er inzwischen lebte, gut genug gelernt, geduldig zu sein, aber das hier war ihm dann doch etwas du viel. „Und was ist mit meinen glühenden Augen?“, fragte er darum nach, und selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es leicht genervt.  
Sein Gegenüber schnaubte humorlos. „Irgendein komischer Trick. Um Leute zu erschrecken vermutlich. So wie mich. Überhaupt was soll der Mist eigentlich? Lass das einfach!“  
Merlin konnte irgendwie nicht anders, als nun doch anzufangen zu lächeln. „Arthur, du bist genauso ein Sturkopf wie früher.“  
„Nein!“ Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht. Und mein Name ist auch sicher nicht Arthur, sondern Bradley. Bradley James. Ich spiele in meiner Freizeit leidenschaftlich gerne Fußball, und studiere momentan, um irgendwann Schauspieler zu werden. Du siehst also, ich bin nicht Arthur!“  
Doch Merlin lachte nur. „Natürlich nicht er selbst. Oder nicht genau der von damals. Du bist seine Wiedergeburt.“

Und Bradley war raus. Er hatte ganz sicher keine Lust hierauf. Nicht im geringsten. Was auch immer mit diesem Kerl falsch lief, sollte der mal selbst klären. Vermutlich sollte er die Polizei rufen, und ihn als Verrückten melden oder so. Das hier war Wahnsinn! „Okay, nein, stopp“, meinte er bestimmt. „Das reicht, nicht mit mir!“ Er sah seinen Gegenüber ernst an. „Such dir jemand anderen, um ihm diesen Mist zu erzählen.“  
Und dieser Kerl besaß doch tatsächlich auch noch die Frechheit, erneut zu lachen! „Kein Problem, aber es ist dennoch die Wahrheit.“  
Und das war's. Das hier würde er sich nicht antun. Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehte er sich um, und wollte eigentlich den See hinter sich lassen, als er von Colin – oder Merlin, für den der Kerl sich ja ganz offensichtlich zu halten schien – ein „Was müsste ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?“ nachgerufen bekam.  
Und er entschied sich doch tatsächlich dafür, stehen zu bleiben. Warum noch mal, tat er sich das an? „Gar nichts!“, rief er zurück. „Weil es lächerlich ist!“  
Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie der Autor – als er die Bücher gelesen hatte, hatte er wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass derjenige der sie schrieb wahnsinnig war – seufzte. „Wenn ich irgendwas zaubere? Einen Drachen herrufe?“, schlug der Mann dann vor.  
„Momen, was?! Ein Dra-“ Bradley konnte gar nicht anders, als trocken aufzulachen. „Erstens-“, meinte er dann. „Drachen gibt es nicht! Zweitens: Wenn es Drachen gäbe, dann wären sie inzwischen alle tot, und überhaupt wüsste man davon, denn die sind nicht unbedingt klein oder leicht zu übersehen. Und Drittens-“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Angenommen es gäbe Drachen, und einer von ihnen würde noch leben, dann könntest du ihn immer noch nicht rufen, denn du bist nicht Merlin, und der ist nicht echt!“  
Und damit drehte er sich erneut um und ignorierte weitere Zurufe des Mannes, während er wieder zu laufen begann, denn nach dieser Begegnung musste er wirklich den Kopf frei kriegen und was half da besser als Laufen?

–

Als Bradley die Strecke am nächsten Tag wieder lief – immerhin spielte er Fußball, da musste er sich fit halten – war er an der Stelle am See besonders angespannt, und fast schon befürchtete er, Colin wieder dort sitzen zu sehen, aber der Autor war nicht da, was ihn ungemein beruhigte. Hätte er den Mann erneut gesehen, war er sich ziemlich sicher, hätte er sich eine andere Rennstrecke gesucht. Und dabei gefiel ihm diese hier äußerst gut. Wesentlich besser als der langweilige Sportplatz zumindest. Immerhin hatte man hier Bäume, und den Ausblick auf den See mit der Insel, den ja auch Colin sehr zu genießen schien.  
Er seufzte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als er merkte, wie seine Gedanken wieder nach gestern wanderten, er hatte wirklich nicht vor, sich weiterhin mit dem Autor zu befassen, wobei er zugeben musste, dass er verstand, warum man den Autoren hier antraf, denn er war sicher nicht der einzige, der diesen Ausblick hier genoss. Oder den See. Es war bestimmt auch ziemlich beliebt, hier mit einem Boot über den See zu fahren, oder auf der Insel spazieren zu gehen. Auch wenn ihm, wo er jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte auffiel, dass er auf dem See noch nie ein Boot gesehen hatte. Wie genau kam man zu der Insel? Oder kam man überhaupt dorthin? Durfte man dort eigentlich hin? Er hatte auch noch nie irgendein Schild gesehen, auf dem irgendwas zu der Insel stand, so wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass noch nie jemand auf dieser Insel gewesen war? Dass niemanden interessierte, was es dort zu sehen gab? Schwer zu glauben angesichts der Tatsache, dass es ein Gebäude auf der Insel gab … vielleicht war es aber auch zu gefährlich. Aber dann hätte es doch sicherlich erst recht ein Schild gegeben, dass davor warnte, die Insel zu betreten, oder? Und seit wann interessierte er sich eigentlich so stark für die Insel? Colin schien sich dafür interessiert zu haben- Und damit war er also wieder bei dem Mann, der behauptete er sei Arthur- Hieße das nicht, dass er auf dieser Insel war? Also seine Leiche … irgendwie. Immerhin schien das dort Avalon zu sein, wenn Colin das hier wirklich als Inspiration genommen hatte, was ja bedeuten würde, dass wenn Colin wirklich nicht log und es echt war, dann-  
Wow, jetzt machte er sich schon selbst wahnsinnig. Wobei Magie vermutlich erklären würde, warum niemand über den See fuhr. Und spätestens hier sollte er unbedingt aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Was schwer war, wie ihm gestern aufgefallen war, aber es schien zumindest zu helfen, wenn er in Bewegung blieb. Was wohl ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er weiterjoggen sollte, denn immerhin lag auch noch eine ziemliche Strecke vor ihm, die er sicher nicht hinter sich bringen würde, wenn er weiterhin auf die Insel starrte.  
Er drehte sich um und stockte, als er sich plötzlich Colin gegenüber sah. Das war ja so klar gewesen. Er hatte ja eh noch nie Glück gehabt, warum also sollte es jetzt anders sein, richtig? Sein Leben musste ihn hassen!

„Und, wieder da?“, wollte Colin wissen und grinste dabei, als hätte er gerade eine Wette gewonnen oder so.  
„Ich wollte gerade gehen“, meinte Bradley augenblicklich und er wollte wirklich – **wirklich** – an dem Mann vorbei gehen, doch noch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte, stolperte er auch schon zurück und konnte sich nur knapp vor einem Sturz bewahren, als der Mann vor ihm plötzlich die Hand ausstreckte und ein kleiner roter Drache aus Feuer darauf erschien. Keine Sekunde später schloss Colin die Hand wieder und der Drache verschwand augenblicklich.  
Bradley starrte einfach nur auf die Stelle, an der gerade eben noch das Tier mit den Flügeln geschlagen hatte.  
Das war- Das- Das war absolut unmöglich. So etwas- Colin konnte doch nie im Leben die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Zauberei gab es nicht. Merlin war nur eine Geschichte. Colin hatte sich doch nur zu sehr in sein Werk hinein gesteigert … und doch war dort gerade noch ein Drache aus Feuer gewesen. Das konnte er sich nicht eingebildet haben. Und ein Trick? Wohl kaum. Wie genau wollte man das anstellen? Und doch: So etwas wie Magie existierte nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall!

„Das war-“, meinte Bradley irgendwann, wusste aber nicht genau, was er weiter sagen sollte. Ja, was genau war das eigentlich? Ein Drache? Irgendwie, ja. Zauberei? Vermutlich, aber Zauberei gab es nicht – sollte es zumindest nicht geben.  
Schließlich beließ er es einfach dabei, und löste seinen Blick von Colins – nur weil er das konnte, hieß das noch längst nicht, dass er wirklich Merlin war … was ganz nebenbei wirklich lächerlich klang – Hand, bevor er in dessen Gesicht sah.  
Der Autor lächelte leicht, und sah ihn wie entschuldigend an. „Magie, ja“, meinte er dann ganz ruhig, so als sei es das normalste der Welt. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass Leute sich von so etwas leicht erschrecken lassen.“  
Oh ja, und wie. Wobei Bradley sich wirklich fragte, wie Colin das wissen konnte. Oder war er schon mal beim Zaubern überrascht worden? Gott, er sollte aufhören über sowas nachzudenken. Vielleicht träumte er das hier, das würde nämlich eine wirklich gute Erklärung dafür darstellen. Andererseits fühlte es sich nicht wirklich wie ein Traum an, und wenn es einer war, dann wäre er vermutlich schon allein durch den Schock, den er gerade eben erlitten hatte aufgewacht, also war es wohl doch echt …  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, nickte langsam, und seufzte schließlich. Okay, sein ganzes Weltbild wurde gerade zerstört, aber damit würde er ja wohl noch fertig werden. Irgendwie. Vielleicht. Er atmete erneut tief durch. Das hier war einfach nur- „Wow“, entkam es ihm irgendwann, und einen hysterischen Lacher konnte er nicht unterdrücken. „Das-“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und brach wieder ab.

„Ich weiß.“ Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Wie gesagt, tut mir leid, aber ich-“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich war ich etwas- Ich hätte das besser überdenken können“, meinte er dann. „Also-“ Er schien noch weiter sprechen zu wollen, aber Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit reichte definitiv nicht aus, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, als er eine Bewegung auf Colins Schulter wahrnahm, und gleich den nächsten Schock verpasst bekam, als ein Drache auf der Schulter des Mannes erschien. Ein **echter** Drache. Zwar erstaunlich klein – vielleicht 40 Zentimeter groß –, aber definitiv und auf jeden Fall echt. Mit grünlichen Schuppen, Flügeln und allem was sonst noch dazu gehörte. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, ließ das Ding doch sogar noch eine kleine Stichflamme los.  
Als Bradley wieder zu Colin sah, starrte der auch zu dem Drachen und schien doch tatsächlich für einen Moment nicht wirklich weiter zu wissen.

„Das ist Kilgrir?“, meinte er irgendwann, doch es klang mehr nach einer Frage, als nach irgendetwas anderem. „Er ist der-“ Der Autor zögerte kurz. „Nennen wir es Nachfolger von Kilgharrah. Er-“ Bradleys Gegenüber griff nach dem Tier, doch noch bevor er es berühren konnte, sprang „Kilgrir“ auf Bradley zu, und bevor irgendwer irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, saß der Drache auf Bradleys Schulter, und sofort kamen ihm die verschiedensten Bilder in den Sinn … die er alle definitiv nicht kannte!  
Tausende und abertausende Bilder von Merlin – seinem Gegenüber, der ganz offensichtlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte – und von Gwen. Bilder von Morgana, Uther, den Rittern der Tafelrunde, allen möglichen Kreaturen und Gefahren, Drachen, Hexen, Wälder, Landschaften, Camelot, das Schloss. Bilder von einfach **allem**! Und Gefühle. Ein Haufen davon. Freundschaft, Liebe, Bedauern, Trauer, Sorge, Zweifel, und einfach viel zu viel. Und für einen Augenblick war er einfach wie erstarrt. Das hier war auf jeden Fall zu viel Information auf einmal, und einfach nur- nein. Er würde es für unmöglich halten, wenn er es nicht gerade erlebte. Oder träumte, was zweifellos möglich war, aber andererseits träumte er nie, und wenn dann nicht so einen Müll, und außerdem hatte er einen Traum bereits ausgeschlossen. Und- Oh Gott, er war **Arthur Pendragon**! An den Gedanken würde er sich auf jeden Fall erst einmal gewöhnen müssen. Und an den Rest auch …

Als das Gewicht von seinen Schultern verschwand sah er auf, konnte erkennen, wie Colin – Merlin – den Drachen wieder auf seine eigene Schulter setzte, und dann zu ihm zurück sah. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte der Zauberer sich dann. „Er ist ziemlich unmöglich, und ähm-“ Der Zauberer räusperte sich. „Ein wenig ungehalten vielleicht.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Aber er ist nicht schlecht oder bösartig oder so, nur noch jung und darum-“ Merlin lächelte leicht. „Kann man vermutlich nichts machen, richtig?“  
Nach einem Augenblick der Stille wurde das zaghafte Lächeln plötzlich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Und? Bist du inzwischen vielleicht doch gewillt, mir zu glauben?“  
Und Arthur konnte gar nicht anders, als wieder zu dem Drachen zu sehen, der in seinem Kopf diese ganzen komischen Bilder hervorgerufen hatte. Schließlich nickte er langsam. „Ja“, meinte er dann. „Ja, ich denke das wäre möglich.“


End file.
